fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/Images
Titlecard-The Fairly OddParents.jpg FOP-Pilot001.jpg FOP-Pilot002.jpg|"Thanks for babysitting tonight, Vicky." FOP-Pilot003.jpg|"Timmy just loves making new friends, don't you Timmy?" FOP-Pilot004.jpg FOP-Pilot005.jpg|No problem, Mr. Turner FOP-Pilot006.jpg|"I just love Timmy!" FOP-Pilot007.jpg|"We're going to be best pals!" FOP-Pilot008.jpg|"Right, Timmy?" FOP-Pilot009.jpg|"Oxygen...darkness..." FOP-Pilot010.jpg|"Have fun at the movies." FOP-Pilot011.jpg|"Bye!" FOP-Pilot012.jpg|Vicky shows her true colors. FOP-Pilot013.jpg FOP-Pilot014.jpg|"All right, squirt." FOP-Pilot015.jpg|"Three things..." FOP-Pilot016.jpg|"1) Stay out of my way." FOP-Pilot017.jpg|"2) Go to bed early." FOP-Pilot018.jpg|"3) Do the dishes." FOP-Pilot019.jpg|"Mom told you to do 'em!" FOP-Pilot020.jpg|"Oh yeah..." FOP-Pilot021.jpg|"Well, you wouldn't want her to find this..." FOP-Pilot022.jpg|"...magazine, will you?" FOP-Pilot023.jpg|"That's not mine!" FOP-Pilot024.jpg|"Mom will never believe you." FOP-Pilot025.jpg|"Oh, I wouldn't say that; it works great at my house! Just ask my little brother." FOP-Pilot026.jpg FOP-Pilot027.jpg FOP-Pilot028.jpg|"OK, OK!" FOP-Pilot029.jpg|"I'll do it!" FOP-Pilot030.jpg|"Excellent!" FOP-Pilot031.jpg|"And as your reward, how about I order pizza for us?" FOP-Pilot032.jpg|"OK, but no anchovies!" FOP-Pilot033.jpg FOP-Pilot034.jpg FOP-Pilot035.jpg FOP-Pilot036.jpg|"Hey, you ate all the pizza!" FOP-Pilot037.jpg|"Relax, runt." FOP-Pilot038.jpg|"I saved you a piece." FOP-Pilot039.jpg|"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" FOP-Pilot040.jpg FOP-Pilot041.jpg FOP-Pilot042.jpg FOP-Pilot043.jpg|"Good, you're awake." FOP-Pilot044.jpg|"Wouldn't want you to miss your bedtime!" FOP-Pilot045.jpg|"But I'm not tired!" FOP-Pilot046.jpg|"Oh, we could watch your favorite television show..." FOP-Pilot047.jpg FOP-Pilot048.jpg|"...The World of Lip Gloss!" FOP-Pilot049.jpg|"It's on the Makeup Channel." FOP-Pilot050.jpg|"That's your favorite show." FOP-Pilot051.jpg|"Oh, so it is!" FOP-Pilot052.jpg|''fiendishly'' FOP-Pilot053.jpg FOP-Pilot054.jpg|"Very funny!" FOP-Pilot055.jpg FOP-Pilot056.jpg|The Magic 9-Ball FOP-Pilot057.jpg|"Oh Magic 9-Ball, when will my parents get back from the movies?" FOP-Pilot058.jpg|"Titanic: Director's Cut?" FOP-Pilot059.jpg|"They'll be there all night!" FOP-Pilot059a.jpg|"Man, that's dumb!" FOP-Pilot060.jpg FOP-Pilot061.jpg FOP-Pilot062.jpg FOP-Pilot063.jpg FOP-Pilot064.jpg FOP-Pilot065.jpg FOP-Pilot066.jpg FOP-Pilot067.jpg|"HEY TIMMY!" FOP-Pilot068.jpg|"I'm Cosmo!" FOP-Pilot069.jpg|"I'm Wanda!" FOP-Pilot070.jpg|"And we're..." FOP-Pilot071.jpg|"...YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" FOP-Pilot072.jpg|"What do you think, Timmy?" FOP-Pilot073.jpg FOP-Pilot074.jpg|"I think I'm calling the cops." FOP-Pilot075.jpg FOP-Pilot076.jpg|"Hold it, tiger!" FOP-Pilot077.jpg|"You can't tell anyone about us!" FOP-Pilot078.jpg|"If you do, we'll just go away forever." FOP-Pilot079.jpg|"Why?" FOP-Pilot080.jpg|"It's what the rulebook says." FOP-Pilot081.jpg FOP-Pilot082.jpg|"Oops. Sorry." FOP-Pilot083.jpg|"There's lots of rules, Timmy." FOP-Pilot084.jpg FOP-Pilot085.jpg|"Why are you here?" FOP-Pilot086.jpg|"We want to help you!" FOP-Pilot087.jpg|"We're magic! Ooh! Magic! Ooh!" FOP-Pilot088.jpg|"We grant wishes!" FOP-Pilot089.jpg FOP-Pilot090.jpg|"What's going on in here?!" FOP-Pilot091.jpg|"Nothing." FOP-Pilot092.jpg|"What's with the fish?" FOP-Pilot093.jpg FOP-Pilot094.jpg|"Uh, those are my godfish--" FOP-Pilot095.jpg|"--goldfish." FOP-Pilot096.jpg FOP-Pilot097.jpg|"Fish are riddled with germs. I wouldn't want you getting sick." FOP-Pilot098.jpg|"Maybe I should flush 'em!" FOP-Pilot099.jpg|"No!" FOP-Pilot100.jpg|"Should we do something?" FOP-Pilot101.jpg|"He's got to wish for it first!" FOP-Pilot102.jpg|"I want these disgusting creatures out of here..." FOP-Pilot103.jpg|"...or it's toilet time for the two of them!" FOP-Pilot104.jpg FOP-Pilot105.jpg|"Sweet girl." "I love her fangs." FOP-Pilot106.jpg|"You grant wishes, huh?" FOP-Pilot107.jpg FOP-Pilot108.jpg FOP-Pilot109.jpg FOP-Pilot110.jpg FOP-Pilot111.jpg FOP-Pilot112.jpg FOP-Pilot113.jpg FOP-Pilot114.jpg FOP-Pilot115.jpg FOP-Pilot116.jpg FOP-Pilot117.jpg FOP-Pilot118.jpg FOP-Pilot119.jpg FOP-Pilot120.jpg FOP-Pilot121.jpg FOP-Pilot122.jpg FOP-Pilot123.jpg FOP-Pilot124.jpg FOP-Pilot125.jpg FOP-Pilot126.jpg|Some Justice for a mean Babysitter FOP-Pilot127.jpg FOP-Pilot128.jpg FOP-Pilot129.jpg FOP-Pilot130.jpg FOP-Pilot131.jpg FOP-Pilot132.jpg FOP-Pilot133.jpg FOP-Pilot134.jpg FOP-Pilot135.jpg FOP-Pilot136.jpg FOP-Pilot137.jpg FOP-Pilot138.jpg FOP-Pilot139.jpg FOP-Pilot140.jpg FOP-Pilot141.jpg FOP-Pilot142.jpg FOP-Pilot143.jpg FOP-Pilot144.jpg FOP-Pilot145.jpg FOP-Pilot146.jpg FOP-Pilot147.jpg FOP-Pilot148.jpg FOP-Pilot149.jpg FOP-Pilot150.jpg FOP-Pilot151.jpg FOP-Pilot152.jpg FOP-Pilot153.jpg FOP-Pilot154.jpg FOP-Pilot155.jpg FOP-Pilot156.jpg FOP-Pilot157.jpg FOP-Pilot158.jpg FOP-Pilot159.jpg FOP-Pilot160.jpg FOP-Pilot161.jpg FOP-Pilot162.jpg|The literal "Baby-Sitter" A baby "sits" on the babysitter FOP-Pilot163.jpg FOP-Pilot164.jpg|Cosmo with Groucho Marx glasses. FOP-Pilot165.jpg FOP-Pilot166.jpg FOP-Pilot167.jpg FOP-Pilot168.jpg FOP-Pilot169.jpg FOP-Pilot170.jpg FOP-Pilot171.jpg FOP-Pilot172.jpg FOP-Pilot173.jpg FOP-Pilot174.jpg FOP-Pilot175.jpg FOP-Pilot176.jpg FOP-Pilot177.jpg FOP-Pilot178.jpg FOP-Pilot179.jpg FOP-Pilot180.jpg FOP-Pilot181.jpg FOP-Pilot182.jpg FOP-Pilot183.jpg FOP-Pilot184.jpg FOP-Pilot185.jpg FOP-Pilot186.jpg FOP-Pilot187.jpg FOP-Pilot188.jpg FOP-Pilot189.jpg FOP-Pilot190.jpg|"Well, Vicky, any last words?" FOP-Pilot191.jpg FOP-Pilot192.jpg FOP-Pilot193.jpg FOP-Pilot194.jpg FOP-Pilot195.jpg FOP-Pilot196.jpg FOP-Pilot197.jpg FOP-Pilot198.jpg FOP-Pilot199.jpg FOP-Pilot200.jpg FOP-Pilot201.jpg FOP-Pilot202.jpg FOP-Pilot203.jpg FOP-Pilot204.jpg FOP-Pilot205.jpg FOP-Pilot206.jpg FOP-Pilot207.jpg FOP-Pilot208.jpg FOP-Pilot209.jpg FOP-Pilot210.jpg FOP-Pilot211.jpg FOP-Pilot212.jpg FOP-Pilot213.jpg FOP-Pilot214.jpg FOP-Pilot215.jpg FOP-Pilot216.jpg|Timmy hugs his mother. FOP-Pilot217.jpg FOP-Pilot218.jpg FOP-Pilot219.jpg FOP-Pilot220.jpg OYC-Postercard.jpg|A postcard for Oh Yeah! Cartoons promoting this episode. Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons